Village Roles
Scout - The Scout can use his inate exploration skills to scout the nearby and faraway caves for new and interesting bosses. The scout has the ability to return home with his/her finding and create a whole new boss for the Village to battle. Thief - The Village thief can be a theft by choice or by circumstance. He is both opertunistic and also unforgiving. The Thief has the chance to steal a percentage of any villagers blus undetected. The chance of success is determined by the level of the chosen Villager compared to the Thief. It starts off at a base 60% success rate and will increase or decrease by 5% incremements either way. For example : Lvl 2 Thief VS Lvl 2 Priest = 60% success chance Lvl 3 Thief VS Lvl 2 Priest = 65% success chance Lvl 2 Thief VS Lvl 3 Priest = 55% success chance Lvl 2 Thief VS Lvl 8 Priest = 30% success chance The amount stolen is also directly related to the Thiefs level. It is as follows : lvl 1 - 2% lvl 2 - 5% lvl 3 - 10% lvl 4 - 15% lvl 5 - 20% lvl 6 - 25% lvl 7 - 30% lvl 8 - 35% lvl 9 - 40% lvl 10 - 50% Shopkeeper - In charge of selling Shop items such as Powerful Sound Stone, Scroll Of Question. They must first name their Village Shop. The Shopkeeper recieves highly reduced prices in the Shop. Veterinary - Looks after and heals the pets in the Village and will recieve a reduced punishment if they break any law. Lookout - Often seen in the watchtower, the Lookout watches the caves from afar and therefore can reduce the cooldown of the Bluventure once per day. lvl 2 - 1 minute lvl 3 - 2 minutes lvl 4 - 3 minutes lvl 5 - 4 minutes lvl 6 - 5 minutes lvl 7 - 6 minutes lvl 8 - 7 minutes lvl 9 - 8 minutes lvl 10 - 10 minutes Law Enforcement - They monitor the Village and have the power to punish anyone who breaks the Village code. At any time, but limited to once per day, they can call out someone who they suspect has commit a crime. After stating the Villager and crime, the Village will take a vote and then, if found guilty, the Law Enforcement can choose to either Jail, Fine or Donate. Jailing extends their cooldown on thier Bluventure and will vary from case to case. Fining deducts an appropriate amount of Blus directly from the guilty party(s). Donate allows the Law Enforcement the option to force a Blus donation to avoid jailtime. He can donate to the Village Vault or can choose to keep it for themselves. They do not need to declare what their choice is if they choose. Priest - The Priest is in charge of righting any wrong done and trying to allign the Village for the better. They have the abiltiy to redirect an Evil decision once per day. This is not limited to moral choices alone and can include a harsh Law punishment, Theft or anything similar. The Priest also has double influence in all polls and votes. Jester - The Jester is a trickster who doesn't like to stay the same for too long. They can use any other Role Ability but with an increased cooldown. Due to being such a fast learner, if the Jester chooses to use the same Ability twice in a row they share the normal cooldown. A unique trait of a Jester is the ability to Declare a false Moral Choice. For example, they can claim to have chosen a Good choice and benefited the group, when in actual fact they have taken a hefty chunk of Blus undetected. They may also tell the truth.. I guess it is which Character they feel like being at the time. Entertainer - The Entertainer is responsible for keeping the Village happy and has the ability to choose the music that is played at select times. The Entertainer will also be able to change the text used for !bigblu, !bluventure, !blubout and !blubash. Blacksmith - The Village Blacksmith crafts the strongest and most durable armour and weaponry. Every day, the Blacksmith can increase the success rate of Bluventures slightly due to the high quality weaponry provided. lvl 2 - 2% lvl 3 - 3% lvl 4 - 5% lvl 5 - 7% lvl 6 - 9% lvl 7 - 12% lvl 8 - 15% lvl 9 - 20% lvl 10 - 25% Alchemist - The Village Alchemist is in charge of developing new magic and formulas to benefit the Village. They also have the option to cast powerful spells with a lengthy cooldown. They also watch over the Village supply of Blu Essence. The Alchemist is able to use a daily ability to slightly weaken a certain boss after a Boss wipe. lvl 2 - 2% lvl 3 - 3% lvl 4 - 5% lvl 5 - 7% lvl 6 - 9% lvl 7 - 12% lvl 8 - 15% lvl 9 - 20% lvl 10 - 25%